


Tryst

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [510]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs take a vacation, but Gibbs has a surprise planned for Tony. Can Tony handle it? Or will it be too much for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/23/2000 for the word [tryst](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/23/tryst).
> 
> tryst  
> An appointment (as between lovers) to meet;also, an appointed place or time of meeting.  
> To mutually agree to meet at a certain place;to keep a tryst.
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for dont_hate_me01 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile).  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony has always been very sensitive to Jethro's touches. But just how sensitive? Gibbs is going to see just how much he can 'torture' Tony before he gets undone and that's, without having to penetrate him at all.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Warning: This is basically pure PWP. Also, I feel there are a few slightly unrealistic things in here, but I hope they're not too jarring. Also, I have never used any of these items myself, so I hope it's not too horrible.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Tryst

Tony couldn’t believe they were here. He had been sure that something was going to come up that would prevent them from taking their vacation. Well if you could call this a vacation. They were in the middle of nowhere with hardly any power and definitely no cable. 

Gibbs hadn’t arrived, yet, so Tony put his stuff away and investigated the cabin that Gibbs had booked for them. Gibbs had needed to do something in MTAC before he could leave, but had assured Tony that he wouldn’t be far behind. So far Tony wasn’t seeing what was so special about the place that they absolutely had to take their vacation here according to Jethro.

Gibbs had insisted on taking care of all the details for their tryst. He’d then refused to share any details with Tony besides where the cabin was and that he promised that Tony would be surprised and love it. Tony wasn’t seeing anything he loved, yet, and was contemplating giving Gibbs a hard talking to, complete with a full list detailing his displeasure.

There was no TV. In fact, there didn’t seem to be anything to do in this cabin besides sleep. Grumbling and deeply unsatisfied with their vacation so far, Tony tossed his bag on the floor in front of the bed and flopped down on the bed, back first, with his arms stretched out.

He was completely unprepared for the leather handcuffs that came out of the bed and attached themselves to his arms. Now, he was stuck here until Gibbs showed up. Grumbling even louder and working himself into a fine fury, Tony tried to get out of the handcuffs with no success.

Gibbs impatiently waited for Vance to finish prattling on about whatever it was that he felt Gibbs needed to know. If it weren’t for Vance, he would already be at the cabin with Tony. He wondered if Tony had found his surprise, yet. 

He knew his lover was probably working himself into a fine fury over the cabin. Tony had made it clear how important a tv was, but Gibbs had wanted to spend their vacation focused on each other. He hadn’t wanted to lose his lover to something on the screen when they could be spending their time together.

If his lover was upset, he was certain that his plans for the evening would immediately change that. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Tony to have found his surprise before he got there or not. If Tony had, Gibbs would enjoy cooling him down. If he hadn’t, Gibbs had no idea what he would be walking into, but he was sure he would be able to handle it.

Finally, Vance stopped talking and Gibbs quickly hightailed it out of there before Vance could find, yet, another reason to keep him at the office. He wished he could just head straight to the cabin, but he hadn’t wanted to bring his supplies to work and chance someone finding them. That would lead to uncomfortable questions that Gibbs had no desire to answer. 

Swinging by his house, he grabbed the bag he’d already packed with not only his supplies, but clothes for the weekend and everything else he’d thought they would need to really make this a surprising vacation Tony would love and want to do again. Walking into the cabin, Gibbs moved silently. He needed to get a lay of the land, so that he could figure out what he was walking into.

The cabin wasn’t very big, so it was rather obvious that Tony wasn’t in the main area. That meant he was either in the bedroom or the bathroom. Gibbs smirked. Now, he was sure that Tony had found his surprise. 

He’d made Tony think that he was booking them a mountain lodge that was maintained by someone else, but in reality he’d specially prepped his cabin. He’d made some special adjustments to the bed, so that when Tony laid on it just right he would trigger his surprise. He was sure that Tony would eventually lie on the bed in the right position to trigger it. Especially since Tony had to wait for him, due to his being held up by Vance.

Carefully setting down his bag, Gibbs went through it and grabbed the blindfold. He’d prep Tony first and then return for the other items he wanted to use on Tony, mainly the feather duster, prick spiked pinwheel, and a bowl of ice. He continued to move silently as he headed for the bedroom where he was certain he would find Tony.

“Jethro, finally!” Tony glared daggers with his eyes, “Get me out of these!”

Gibbs eyes glittered with lust as he stared at Tony. He couldn’t wait to get him out of his clothes. “I don’t think so.”

Tony gulped, watching the lust in Gibbs eyes as he approached Tony on the bed. He realized then that the handcuffs weren’t an accident. Gibbs had a plan for him and for this vacation. Tony could feel his cock start to respond to the steamy looks Gibbs was giving him. He was beginning to get an inkling of just what Gibbs might have planned. 

Gibbs trailed his hand along Tony’s body, fondling him through his clothes. He held the blindfold in front of Tony’s face dangling it there. Not asking permission. Never asking permission, but at the same time giving Tony the chance to say no if he really wasn’t into this. Neither of them were into the BDSM scene, but Tony in particular loved playing with his senses. 

He had always been sensitive to Jethro’s touches and tonight Gibbs planned to find out just how sensitive Tony was. He wanted to see if he could get Tony off without touching his cock or penetrating him with even one finger or stimulating his prostate. While the blindfold wasn’t needed, they’d found early on that it increased Tony’s reactions ten-fold when it was on.

Wrapping the blindfold tightly around Tony’s eyes, Gibbs dropped a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll be right back,” and went to retrieve the other items he’d gotten just for this occasion. He couldn’t wait to try them out on Tony. They’d used the ice before and Tony had always responded well. Same with the feather duster, but the prick spiked pinwheel was new. 

Gibbs had found it browsing a sex toy website when Tony wasn’t around and it promised that it created a pleasure-filled tingling sensations as it was run over someone’s skin. Gibbs couldn’t wait to try it out, but first, it was time to get Tony ready. Gibbs set the items on the nightstand, so that they were within easy reach.

“What was that?” Tony asked, tilting his head towards the direction the noise had come from since he could no longer see.

“Shhh.” Gibbs whispered. “It’s just some toys for later.”

Tony nodded and relaxed back onto the bed. His cock was already half hard and he wondered what exactly Gibbs had planned for him while he was at his mercy. He was still kind of pissed at Gibbs for the no TV thing and the long wait in the leather handcuffs that prevented him from moving, but he hoped Gibbs was going to start making it up to him now.

Gibbs loved Tony at any time, in clothes or out of clothes, but right now he really wanted Tony out of his clothes. Starting his assault, Gibbs settled on top of Tony, resting his whole body on top of Tony’s. He then nibbled on Tony’s neck as he slowly undid the buttons on Tony’s shirt. 

Making his way down Tony’s chest, Gibbs peppered it with kisses as he continued to unbutton the shirt and slowly push it out of the way with his hands. Pulling the shirt up towards the leather cuffs, Gibbs quickly undid one of the cuffs just long enough to pull the sleeve of the shirt off before replacing the cuff. He completed the same thing on the other side making sure to do it fast enough that Tony did not have time to escape. 

Though from the sounds Tony was making much to Gibbs’ pleasure, Gibbs doubted he had any thoughts of escape, right now. Patting Tony down gently with his hands, Gibbs slid them up and down his torso a few times. He tweaked Tony’s nipples and pinched a few bits of skin as it pleased him, just to see Tony squirm, hiss, and moan.

Impatient to see all of Tony’s skin revealed and have access to all of him, Gibbs unbuttoned Tony’s pants and slipped them off easily. Then before Tony realized what he was doing, Gibbs attached leather cuffs to Tony’s ankles as well. 

“Jethro,” Tony whined.

“Shhh.” Gibbs murmured, lavishing attention on Tony’s feet as he fondled one and then the other, dropping kisses wherever he saw fit.

He continued his way up Tony’s leg, gently massaging where he touched and kissing his favorite parts of Tony’s skin. He dug into Tony’s hips a little harder when Tony let out a deep moan. He loved evoking those gorgeous sounds from Tony. He couldn’t help a smug smile at the deep groan that came from Tony’s mouth as he sucked hickies closer and closer to Tony’s crotch without actually touching his cock. 

Teasingly, Gibbs licked along Tony’s groin on his way up to his chest, completely bypassing his cock. Soon, he would start using the toys in addition to his mouth and hands, but for now he just wanted to gorge himself on the beauty of his lover. He dragged his hands softly along Tony’s chest. He couldn’t stop himself from touching every inch of his lover.

He dipped his head down to kiss and suck and nip at one of Tony’s nipples until it hardened into a little nub. Licking his way over, Gibbs tortured the other nipple in a similar manner sweeping across it with his tongue. Teasing and tantalizing, he worked his way over each and every portion of Tony’s body. 

“Jethro!” Tony begged, panting and out of breath.

“Shhh.” Gibbs whispered, grabbing an ice cube out of the bowl of ice and teasing the skin with it as he moved down Tony’s chest approaching his cock, yet again, but never touching it.

Tony shuddered at the difference between Gibbs hot mouth and the ice cube as they each worked their way over different parts of his body. The sensations dueled across Tony’s body driving him absolutely crazy. His cock hardened even further. He thought it would burst out of his skin so hard and painful was his dick.

Then Jethro’s tongue would lap at his nipple, elbow, or any other area and it was like heat engulfed his whole body. He forgot about the pain. Although, he couldn’t forget about how hard he was. He was quickly reduced to begging and pleading for Jethro to bring him to orgasm.

Gibbs though was in a deliciously evil mood and all his begging got him was a deep and thorough kiss to silence him before Gibbs would go right back to torturing him. Never enough to actually bring him over, but always enough to keep him right on the edge ready to teeter over at any moment. At least that’s how the exquisite beautiful torture felt to Tony as every nerve ending was absolutely lit on fire between the ice and Gibbs hot, warm, welcoming mouth.

Gibbs set an ice cube smack dab in the middle of Tony’s chest as he rubbed sinuously down Tony’s body to retrieve the feather duster. While the ice cube melted into a nice puddle, Gibbs worked the feather duster over Tony’s ankle and made his way up his body again. Licking the puddle left behind by the ice cube, Gibbs smirked as Tony relaxed into a puddle just like the ice cube.

Gibbs took turns chasing the goosebumps left behind by the ice cubes as he alternated using the feather duster on completely different areas of Tony’s skin. Tony was panting and begging, practically falling apart under Gibbs torturous hands. Gibbs loved it.

Finally, he set the ice cubes and the feather duster aside. It was time for the main event. Tony had probably been anticipating the others as they’d used them before, but Gibbs would bet that Tony wouldn’t be able to anticipate the prick spiked pinwheel. He couldn’t wait to see how Tony reacted to this new sensation since he couldn’t see what was coming. 

Gibbs cock couldn’t help jumping at the sound Tony made at the first touch of the spiked pinwheel. Gibbs didn’t think he’d heard anything quite like it before. He didn’t really know how to describe it. It was almost like a cross between a moan and an orgasmic shout.

Tony shuddered as the spiked pinwheel moved over his skin. The sensation was so light at first, bringing out pure pleasure, but then as it moved deeper into his skin, it really triggered the nerve endings and spikes of pleasure tinged with a little bit of pain shot through his system. Each jolt was like a direct connection to his cock and it hardened even more.

Gibbs smirked at the sight. He had intended to not touch Tony’s cock at all, but he couldn’t help himself. He just lightly ran his finger up and down Tony’s cock, eliciting a full body shudder from Tony.

Watching Tony’s reactions was making it hard for Gibbs to concentrate. He could feel his body wanting to release as well, but he wasn’t about to let it until Tony had come first. He reached down to his own cock and tightened his fingers around the base until he was more under control.

Tony whined when there was a break in sensation. “Jethro,” Tony begged, “Let me come.”

“You can come whenever you want, my love.” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear, licking around the shell of it. 

“Please, I need more.” Tony begged, “I need your cock.”

“I love seeing you like this.” Gibbs murmured as he licked his way down Tony’s body, starting from his ear and moving down past his neck to his shoulders. He ran the spiked pinwheel up and down Tony’s sternum. “All stretched out before me, unable to do anything except accept my caresses and whatever I want to do to you. Completely trusting in me. It’s so heady. You have no idea what it does to me.”

“Please!” Tony urged.

“Come for me. Come whenever you can.” Gibbs cajoled as he moved further down Tony’s body, rubbing the spiked pinwheel on Tony’s left thigh and then his right one.

“I can’t.” Tony complained, thrusting his hips up, trying to find friction of any sort and only finding air as he grew more and more desperate. They’d been at this for what felt like hours and he felt like he was going insane with the want and desire. 

“Yes, you can.” Gibbs countered, running the spiked pinwheel across the right ankle and then the left one as he sucked a hickey right on Tony’s hipbone.

“I can’t.” Tony moaned loudly, squirming and wiggling as much as his bonds would allow trying desperately to find some sort of friction for his cock that would take him over the edge, but Gibbs wasn’t having it. He was having far too much fun torturing Tony to let it end that easily.

Moving back up Tony’s body, Gibbs held his body above Tony’s. His arms and legs were just barely within reach of Tony’s cock, if Tony tried to lift up, as Gibbs licked and sucked on Tony’s chest and shoulder. Tony pressed up whining even more when he just barely touched Gibbs’ body with his cock, but not enough to finish him off.

Gibbs couldn’t believe how much watching Tony like this was turning him on. At this rate, he was going to come without his cock being touched too. He’d never expected that he could get so close just from watching Tony.

Finally, when he couldn’t hold it anymore, Gibbs reached down and slid the spiked pinwheel right across the top of Tony’s groin not touching his cock, just the surrounding skin. At the same time, he ordered, “Come for me, Tony,” in a deep lust tinted husky voice as he made one sharp rock of his body against Tony’s.

Tony shuddered and his cock started jerking as he came from the sound of Gibbs voice and all the previous torture with just a slick glide of skin on skin as he cock came in contact with Gibbs belly. Gibbs collapsed on top of Tony as he too let go of his control and came smearing his come and Tony’s together all over both their bellies as he came to a rest on top of Tony.

Tony sighed in contentment despite not being able to wrap his arms around Gibbs like he wanted to. There was only one thing left in his mind. This vacation was truly turning out to be not only a surprise, but an absolute favorite of his that he would do over and over again if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the [Prick spiked pinwheel](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/ticklers-paddles-whips/sp-prick-spiked-pinwheel-100477.aspx) if you're curious.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
